


Mai più

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Durante un inverno gelido. La sensazione di essere rimasti gli unici esseri umani viventi.





	Mai più

# Mai più 

“Mai più.”

Era inciso sulla parete ed era solo l’ultimo di molti. Avevano lasciato un “Mai più” in ogni luogo che avevano toccato, ogni volta che avevano dovuto eliminare un compagno prima che si risvegliasse come uno dei vaganti.

“Mai più”, ma non ci avevano mai creduto davvero.

L’ultimo era stato inciso sul muro con un cacciavite un anno prima. Non ce ne sono più stati altri. E Daryl ha ripreso a dormire per più di tre ore per notte.

Per Carol non c’è vista più bella. Non appare rilassato e neppure tranquillo. I suoi sogni sono agitati, eppure riesce a dormire ed è già molto.

Presto ci sarà il disgelo. I vaganti rimasti bloccati dal freddo riprenderanno a muoversi, i torrenti correranno a valle e loro dovranno decidere cosa fare. Perché non se lo sono mai detti ma potrebbero ormai essere gli ultimi due viventi rimasti al mondo .

Dovrebbero rimettersi in moto, abbandonare quel rifugio montano, cercare altri sopravvissuti, dimenticare i loro morti e riprendere in mano le armi.

Ma, per ora, si limita a guardarlo. dormire. E così farà anche la notte seguente e quella dopo ancora. E, in fondo, lei non ha più bisogno di nessun altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa di giugno 2019 di We are out of prompt.
> 
> Scrivere di questi due personaggi in salsa romantica è stato alquanto divertente, soprattutto perché ho sempre visto il loro legame profondissimo in modo diverso.  
> Sono le sfide che mi piacciono. 
> 
> Questo è un ipotetico finale della serie.


End file.
